


L'absence

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ceci est un test un deux un deux, how do I tag in French, plotless fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, les choses de la vie, même les plus importantes – les plus primordiales, fondamentales -  se décident instantanément, d'un seul claquement de doigt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'absence

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas de beta, pour changer. (Et que c'est important, d'avoir un bon beta en français...)  
> C'est aussi un peu n'importe quoi.  
> j'ai surtout fait ça pour me familiariser avec le français, parce que croyez le ou non, je trouvais jusqu'alors plus facile d'écrire en anglais. Bref. Jpeux plus me le permettre donc...here we go...

# L'Absence

 

_ ~~ En un claquement de doigt ~~ _

 

Parfois, les choses de la vie, même les plus importantes –  les plus  primordiales, fondamentales -  se décident instantanément, d'un seul claquement de doigt. C'est moins que temps que met un message nerveux pour aller du cerveau à la dernière petite cellule musculaire du gros orteil, celui sur lequel Haruka pousse dès que le son du starter résonne dans ses oreilles, son qui lui-même met à peine quelques millièmes de seconde pour parvenir à son cerveau. En fait un claquement de doigt, comparé à toutes ces choses infinitésimales, insaisissables pour nous et qui paraissent tellement abstraites mais terriblement vitales, c'est long, même très long, quand on y pense.

 

 

La première fois qu'Hakura sentît le contact de l'eau contre sa peau ce fut comme une évidence. On  ne  peut même pas appeler ça un déclic; parce que pour cela il aurait fallu qu'une sorte d'étincelle éclairât un ciel obscurci dans lequel une âme, errante, chercherait un point où se repérer –  et  ce n'était pas le cas pour  Haruka . Comme un enfant baignant dans le liquide amniotique de sa mère,  Haruka avait de suite compris qu'il ne se sentirait jamais aussi bien, aussi à l'aise, aussi en paix avec lui-même et le monde extérieur que lorsqu'il sera plongé dans une étendue d'eau, peu importe sa taille au  fond -  salée ou non. Cela ressemblait étrangement à ces histoires un peu fleur-bleue d'éternels amants qui de siècles en siècles  finissaient toujours par se retrouver réincarnations après réincarnations.  Haruka regarde toujours la mer comme une amante, une mère, la plus vieille de ses amies; celle qui le connait par cœur sans jamais lui parler, qui écoute ses peines et apaise son âme sans qu'il n'eut jamais ressenti le besoin de parler. 

La première fois qu'il la vit,  Haruka eut la sensation de revoir une vieille connaissance qui était partie bien trop longtemps sans donner de nouvelle et qu'il accueillait de nouveau dans sa vie, avec une joie contenue. En un seul coup d'œil il sut, beaucoup de choses, choses que les autres peuvent appeler certitudes – insensées, pour la plupart de ses amis, surtout pour  Rei qui semble toujours persuadé qu'il y a une raison pour tout, et que tout  a besoin d'avoir  une raison. Haruka vit plutôt ces intuitions comme les bons conseils que lui inspirait l'océan. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait personne là dessous mais cela doit-il empêcher l'océan d'avoir son propre esprit?    


"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Lui demande Rin. Haruka est assis à sa fenêtre. Il regarde l'océan, comme à son  habitude. Et il reste silencieux, comme toujours. Il scrute, de l'autre côté de cet horizon bleu qui semble s'étendre à l'infini sous ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait, il regarderait Rin un peu plus – si seulement, si seulement.

Si seulement Rin était là.

 

 

La seule certitude qu'Haruka eut en voyant Rin pour la toute première fois , étalé comme une étoile de mer en bout de course sur le carrelage de son ancienne école de natation lors de ce tournoi alors qu'ils étaient pourtant si jeune, c'est que ce nouvel être qu'il venait de rencontrer allait prendre une place, considérable, dans sa vie, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise – ou parfois même, les deux en  même temps. Il avait  suffi d'un seul claquement de doigt, qu'une fraction de seconde pour que son corps comprenne, au moment même où il franchissait la barrière de l'eau.  _ 'Hey,_ _'_ son amante lui avait  alors  susurré tendrement,  _ 'Ta vie est sur le point de basculer.' _ C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Haruka pour réaliser l'inévitable, et quand enfin il vit la silhouette de Rin devant ses yeux c'était exactement comme lors de sa première rencontre avec l'eau. Aucun déclic, aucune grande révélation. Juste une  évidence, divine, providentielle;  encrée et imprimée dans sa peau plus  profondément encore que son propre ADN.

"Y'a des jours où j'aimerais bien entrer dans ta tête, tu sais."

Rin tapote sur son le front d'Haruka avec son index, de manière répétitive et enfantine,  la plus ennuyeuse des façons. "Et puis le reste du temps, je me rend compte que j 'ai pas besoin de te comprendre; j'aime bien mieux essayer de deviner que de savoir tout sur toi, sans chercher."

Rin dit sans cesse que le plus important dans la vie quand  on va d'un point A à un point B,  c'est le voyage, pas la destination.

(Jusqu'où iront-ils? Rin s'en fiche, Haruka aussi, tant qu'ils sont ensemble.)

 

 

"Comment vas-tu?"  Makoto lui sourit, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu – ça va faire, quoi, peut être six mois. Il est marié,  a des enfants, et se demande toujours quand est-ce qu' Haruka va décider quoi faire de sa vie.

Haruka ne répond pas, ses yeux parlent pour lui. Ils reposent l'océan, encore et toujours. Ils tendent vers quelque chose d'impossible à voir – une terre lointaine, une plage, une silhouette, un sourire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas?" Lui demande  Makoto.

"Où ça?"

La discussion s'arrête là.  Makoto est las de jouer à ce jeu-là. Une partie de cache-cache entre  Haruka et ses sentiments pour  Rin; qui dure et perdure sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Haruka sait très bien où ils se trouvent, mais c'est comme s'il avait peur de les rejoindre, comme s'il avait peur que  Rin ne les trouvent pas, de son côté – c'est en fait une double partie de cache-cache, puisque dans une histoire d'amour pour qu'elle finisse bien il faut, au minimum, deux personnes, n'est-ce pas?

Haruka a les pieds plantés dans le sol de Tokyo quand ses yeux, son cœur, son âme voguent au loin, de l'autre côté de cet horizon sans fin, se refusant de réaliser vers où son regard aime à se perdre.

"C'est beau, toutes ses couleurs." Rin lui dit alors que le soleil se lève .

"Mmh."  Il acquiesce sans trop de conviction. Pourquoi parler de toutes ses futilités quand tant de choses importantes se sont tues au fil des années? Rin n'a que l'or en tête alors que pour  Haruka, il n'y a que le rouge de ses yeux qui fasse battre son cœur toujours un peu plus vite,  toujours  un peu plus fort. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'eut pu donner pour échanger leur place.

"Haru, ça va faire deux mois." 

 

Haruka fait tourner sa médaille d'or qu'il porte autour de son cou devant ses yeux. La course fut incroyable, il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Tout son corps, vibrant à l'unisson en parfaite harmonie avec  celui de  Rin, un fabuleux sentiment d'extase physique et mentale; toutes ses émotions qui parcourent encore sa peau en secret, gâchées, annihilées par le résultat  du tableau d'affichage. Haruka obtînt l'or, Rin l'argent; cette journée d'hiver lors de leur première année de collège se rejoue sans cesse dans sa tête depuis mois deux maintenant – il ne peut pas lui parler, ce sentiment de culpabilité et l'effroyable peine d'avoir peut-être perdu Rin à nouveau paralysent jusqu'à la moindre de ses cellules.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas?" Lui  demande  Makoto , encore et encore.

Pourquoi, se demande aussi Haruka. Il n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Ce n'est pas la motivation non plus. Rin lui manque; son visage, son sourire, son odeur,  tout son être tout simplement. La douleur de son absence  n'est peut-être pas encore l'égale de celle causée par l'appréhension du refus pur et simple, brutal, des sentiments d'Haruka pour lui.

En un claquement de doigts le printemps déjà couvre les arbres de leur manteau fleuri. Les fleurs de cerisiers parfument l'atmosphère, mais tout semble si fade, si vide de sens pour Haruka. En marchant sur les berges du port de Tokyo il regarde le ciel au loin, là où sa course se fond avec celle de l'océan. Et soudain, la peur fait place à l'angoisse, au vide, à la douloureuse absence.

Haruka est à Sydney le lendemain même, sa médaille, ses craintes, ses préjugés bien rangés au fond de son sac. La langue est toujours aussi acerbe à ses oreilles, mais le sentiment de faiblesse que son ignorance lui fait ressentir n'écorche en rien l'envie et le besoin incommensurable qu'il a de voir Rin, juste de le voir, cinq minutes peut être même moins s'il le faut. Une fraction de seconde de son sourire vaut bien les dix heures de trajet qu'il vient de parcourir.

 

"Haru! Quelle surprise  de te voir ici! Mais pourquoi  ne m'as-tu pas prévenu avant?"

Parce que lui-même ne savait pas qu'il se trouverait là, à quelques centimètres à peine de ces bras si chers à son cœur. C'est fou comme parfois, on ne se rend compte de l'importance des choses que l'on a perdues que lorsqu'on les redécouvre des mois,  voire  des années plus tard. Haruka ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il fait ici, et Rin non plus, mais ils s'en fichent; après tout pourquoi se poser des questions comme ça, sans importance, pourquoi vouloir toujours donner une raison à tout?

__

_ "Woa mate isn't it that friend of yours who won the gold medal?" _

__

_ "Yeah he's just won the World Championship!" _

Rin a l'air heureux. Haruka ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il raconte à ses co-équipiers mais peu lui importe. Lorsqu'ils sont seuls le temps passe à une toute autre allure. Il est ralenti, tout comme le va et vient des vagues sur le sable, sur la plage. La sérénité qui se dégage de l'instant présent fait oublier à Haruka tout ce tumulte qu'il a fallu abattre pour arriver finalement à l'endroit même où son corps demeure, à cet instant précis. La solution était là, si simple, si évidente, et ce depuis le début.

"Tu comptes rester encore longtemps ici?" 

Rin détourne son regard du reflet que la lumière dessine sur les vagues. "Je ne sais pas encore. Mon contrat se finit dans trois mois; je dois rencontrer les sponsors et toute la clique, enfin, tu connais ça autant que moi. Plus on est célèbre, moins on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut. Ce serait d'ailleurs un miracle que personne ne nous ait suivi jusqu'ici."

"En effet."

Rin aime le flash des paparazzis lorsqu'ils montent sur le podium – chose qu'Haruka déteste, évidement  – mais lors de ces moments de retrouvailles il se dégage toujours un petit quelque chose de personnel, un sentiment ou une brèche, une certaine fragilité qu'on n'ose pas exposer comme ça au grand jour. Haruka sent son regard  brûlant mais  hésitant, se poser sur lui de temps à autre, sans jamais s'attarder. Le sien n'a plus aucun doute.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Lui demande Rin, sa voix chevrotante de se savoir observé, épié,  contemplé avec une telle intensité.

"Allons-nous en d'ici."

En un claquement de doigt Haruka décide de sauter dans le vide, sans parachute ni filet de sécurité. Il prend la main de Rin dans la sienne, il retient un instant sa respiration comme avant de sombrer la tête sous l'eau. Il sait que tout va se jouer en une petite fraction de seconde; le temps que la chaleur de sa peau réchauffe celle de Rin et que l'influx nerveux traverse son bras, sa moelle, et arrive jusqu'à son cortex pour qu'il y traite l'information suivante : Haruka a fait des milliers de kilomètre pour te tenir la main. A lui maintenant, de répondre.

Ses doigts se  resserrent. Haruka n'a plus envie, d'un seul coup, de respirer, plus jamais; l'instant est trop beau pour être ébranlé par un quelconque détail qui le changerait à tout jamais – comme si Haruka retenait la magie de l'instant fragile tel un château  de carte avec son souffle. Le temps passe, les secondes se succèdent pourtant sans que rien ne change. C'est même l'inverse; la poigne de Rin se fait de plus en plus présente, forte, assurée.

A ce moment précis,  alors qu'ils traversent à grand pas les grandes avenues de la ville au crépuscule,  Haruka a la béate certitude qu'il se trouve exactement  à l'endroit où son être a toujours appartenu.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'est ce que ça donne?


End file.
